Sephiroth and Cloud vs The Powerpuff Girls
by Parasite Dragon
Summary: (WARNING: Not for PPG fans!) The only true summery I can state is that my friends(Mistress of DMWWS and Sasami2242) and I got bored, and it was midnight. Just don't ask, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this story is really messed up, but it is good for a laugh or two. My friends and I wrote it at like, midnight though. So just don't ask. Oh and this is NOT for Powerpuff Girl lovers. You'll see why.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7, and thank god I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. If I did, I would shoot myself.  
  
Just before the fall of Meteor the powerpuff girls were trying to stop it, without much avail. "Hahahahaha, the world is doomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth laughed.  
"No it is not!" the foolish girls yelled, "WE can stop it!" they stated in an all-powerful tone.  
"Who do you think you are talking to?" Sephiroth blared at them.  
"Your no one special!" the brainless girls shot back.  
"STUPID MORTALS! I am the great Sephiroth! GWAHAHAHAHA!" he proclaimed to them.  
"Never heard of him." The dimwitted Bubbles blurted out.  
"Than the last thing you will hear is my name!!" Sephiroth whipped out his sword and began to charge, but then someone stepped in front of him.  
"What the **** do you want????" Sephiroth spat as the powerpuff girls gasped at his foul speech.  
"I don't believe it!" Blossom cried while Buttercup and Bubbles stood mouths gaping like cods.  
"It is the one ******* who can actually stop me." Sephiroth muttered to himself.  
"YOU LITTLE *****!" Cloud yelled, "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW UP THE PLANET, AGAIN?!" The girls being as dim as they are didn't quite get the fact that they were already goners.  
"How dare you insult *me*!!!" Sephiroth's anger was rising. "*--__--* You are really pissing me off now. Look call off Meteor for three hours and we can finish this ok?" Cloud smirked at the fact that he could beat these pretenders. Suddenly Bubbles got a creepy feeling and wined, "I wanna leave!" which in turn created more chaos. "Shut up you." Cloud was cut of by a very pissed off Sephiroth. "YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO DELAY OUR FIGHT!! GET READY TO FIGHT CLOUD STRIFE!! AS FOR YOU," Sephiroth pointed at the three terrified girls, "IF YOU DARE TO MOVE YOUR HEAD WILL BE GOING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine then, BRING IT ON *******************!" Cloud yelled as he charged leaving the girls dumbfounded. They were toooo lost to bother with moving. Sephiroth and Cloud's swords collided and they stared into each other's eyes with equal hatred. "I am not going to lose, Cloud!" "Nor am I!" "But." the girls protested, Cloud and Sephiroth turned glaring at them. "Shouldn't have done that." Buttercup said bluntly when she saw how annoyed the two were with them. Sephiroth and Cloud's swords were still locked and they flashed in the sun. They would glance from each other to the powerpuff girls, obviously having great internal conflict. "They are too **** annoying!" "Let's kill them first, agreed?" "*Hehehehe* ok." "Let's take the blue one out first." Bubbles looked thoroughly scared. "If you want one of us you have to take all of us." Blossom said bravely. Obviously she wasn't aware of who they were dealing with. Bubbles was frightened so she flew off followed by her sisters. Cloud and Sephiroth unlocked swords sprouted wings simultaneously, and began to chase the brats. The girls screamed and they closed in. Cloud took the lead and play slashed at Bubbles, but, to Bubbles, it was a very hard hit she fell to the earth. Blossom flew after her sister only to run into Sephiroth. "Gwahahaha! Now you friggin -censored- lollypop, YOU SHALL PAY!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as Sephiroth drew the Matsumari and cut her clean in half. Blood sprayed into the air, sending a rain of red down onto the town. Buttercup as now freaked out being the only one left and didn't know what to do. Cloud and Sephiroth advance on Buttercup together. Electricity began lighting the air around them and black clouds darkened the skies. Cloud decided to use a subtle Omnislash and blood sprayed into his eyes blinding him. Cloud pulled back and narrowly avoided running into Sephiroth. Buttercup went spiraling down; drops of blood floating and falling behind her. Bubbles became conscious just in time to see the bleeding, mangled body of her sister falling to the ground. "**** boy! Watch it!!!!!" Sephiroth snapped. "**** off!!" Cloud hissed after wiping the blood out of his eyes. Bubbles looked up and knew that she had to get away. She quietly started walking but tripped and fell float on her face; " OW!" and all eyes were on her. "There's more of them **** things?" Sephiroth asked. "There were three if you can count." Cloud mocked his adversary. "GOD ****** I CAN COUNT YOU *****!" Sephiroth spat at Cloud. While Cloud and Sephiroth were in the cursing/glaring match, Bubbles steadied her self and started searching for her sisters. The two one winged fighters continued their yelling as Bubbles watched her two previously dead sisters rise out of the rubble, their eyes glowing. Cloud and Sephiroth looked down to see what was left of them as they stood to challenge them once more. "What the ****?" "They have been possessed by a demon.. But a lesser one at that." "This should be fun." Bubbles watched in horror as what was left of her sister's bodies flew to meet Cloud and Sephiroth. "Are you mental?" Bubbles screamed; her words had no affect on her sisters as they approached the fighters. As the possessed lollypops flew closer Cloud fluffed and looked toward Sephiroth. "You ready?" he asked "What the **** is wrong with you?!?" Sephiroth stared mockingly at him. "What?! Are you ready or not?" "Never mind baka." Sephiroth retorted, "Of course I am ready. Are YOU?" "Of course!" Cloud replied turning to the once powerpuff girls "BRING IT ON!!!" He yelled charging "Stupid rookie fighter" Sephiroth muttered following the now blond streak traveling towards the girls. Suddenly the Earth was violently trembling. "Oh, ****!!! METEOR!!!!" Cloud looked up, "Sephiroth?!?" "HAHAHAHAHAAHA. Now ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" Sephiroth cackled 


	2. Chapter 2 of my messed up story!

Hey, did you all like the first chapter? I hope you did! I also hope that this isn't too lame. But oh well. Flame it all you like when you review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Leave me alone.  
  
Cloud's face-hardened "If I die now we will never know the victor of this fight." "Always something with you, you." Sephiroth grumbled considering his choices. "Sephiroth you have to stop it until this fight is over. Being hit by Meteor is far too good of a death for those ****." Cloud's voice was beginning to get a slight note of panic in it. "HAHAHAHAHAAAHA!!!! Trying to save your hide boy? I have no care! Once Meteor falls, I will be a God! HAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!!!!" Cloud looked up at the falling Meteor. "Fine then see if I care! YOU know that I am just too strong, and YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!! *^_^*" "************** ******* ***?!!!? You *******!! You could never be stronger then I!! How dare you say such lies!!??!!" Sephiroth yelled. The PPG were apparently very interested in watching Meteor fall. "Yeah, right!!!" Cloud fluffed once more, "You know you can't beat me! I am just that much stronger then you, Sephiroth! YOU ARE SCARED OF ME, YOU COWERED!!" "How dare you insult me.." Sephiroth's anger seemed to be brewing inside of him, "you.. are.. the .. cowered.. Cloud... You are a little ************* ************* ********* ********" "Right, what ever. *^_^* You know that you have just been outclassed by a SOLDIER dropout!!! HAHAH! And I am not even a Cetra! MORON!!!! *^_^*" Cloud once again fluffed and then became serious. "Sephiroth, if you let Meteor fall on the Earth and kill everyone, then you will become a God that did not even have the courage to fight a mere mortal. If you face me and win then you can be sure of your power. Make your choice, Sephiroth." "******** You! Fine. we will finish this!" "Good (mentally thinking "THANK GOD HE FELL FOR IT!") Hey we forgot the possessed lollypops!" "Your right. We should kill the things quickly." Sephiroth commented "How?" "Huh?" "How do we kill them?" "Gee that's tough... WITH OUR SWORDS MAYBE?!?!?" "But.. I WANTED TO USE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND ON THEM!!!! *; ___; *" "BAKA!!!!" Sephiroth said, "Screw you and your ***** Knights of the Round, Cloud. It would be a waste to call out the first Knight let alone all the rest!!!" "So??? I like Knights of the Round. It is cool!! *^_^*" "**** IT CLOUD!!!! *=O* WHY DON'T WE JUST USE SUPER NOVA ON THEM!!!!!!????????!!!!!" "If I can't use mine, you can't use yours!!*=P*" "******* ******** ****!!!!! *=O* I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU ******** BAKA!!!!!" "What ever. Lets just kill 'um." "I'll kill the pink one and you get the green Baka." "Fine by me." "Well.." "Well what???" "Am I going to get to kill two or do you want to take out the other one?" Sephiroth glanced at the powerpuff girls. They were still staring at Meteor. "But, I want to kill two of them!" "No I kill two of them!" "I am younger so you have to let *me* kill them *^_^*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What the **** does your age have to do with anything and how the **** do you know that I am older than you???????????????????" "You look old." "HOW.... DARE..... YOU*=O*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "(Changing subject abruptly) Heeeeehhheeeeeeee... How 'bout we both kill the last one? *O=)*" "Do I look like a team player??" Sephiroth gave Cloud an annoyed stare. "Well if you changed you outfit and stopped looking so pissed then you could b." "Shut up baka. Just go kill the green one, we will decide the fate of the blue one later." "Okey Day!!!" "BAKA!" Cloud and Sephiroth charged at the girls, "Now die!" Their swords reflected Meteor. The powerpuff girls didn't move and just as their lollypop heads were about to be severed the two fighters stopped moving. "You aren't even going to fight?" "What the **** is wrong with these things?" "Maybe they are just too stupid." "Your stupid and you still fight." "Hey! That is so mean.*sniff**; ___; *. I thought we were a team." "You thought!?!?! *0___o*" "And you can? Can we just kill them? *= (*" "Get this, after this THERE IS NO WE!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh, I am so sorry Sephy, hunny!" Cloud mocked. "What the **** is wrong with you?????? Are you........well.are you?????????????" "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HECK -censored- NO!!!!!!!!!! I.WAS.BEING.SARCASTIC!! Why are.... you.... Sephiroth???? *0___o*" "Yea.*cutie*" "*gulp* HOLY ********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEEP AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FAR AWAY!!!!!!!!! *0___O*" "Are you brain-dead????????? I am not....yea.....sarcasm is ..hard to pick up in my deep voice." "Good!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is good to know!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok we will kill them! NO!!!! I will kill one and you will kill the other!!!!! Ok??????" "Which is one and which is the other??? So confused.. *X__X*" "UGH...I KILL THE GREEN ONE!!!!!!!! YOU KILL THE PINK!!!!!!!!! GET IT????" "Destroy pink. That is a task I can handle!" "Moron.Ok!!!!!!!! Let's...You kill pink and I kill green." "Do you still think......I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!!!!!!!!!" "I will worry about what I have to worry about.... DIE YOU FRIGGIN...uhh.......THING!!!!!!!!!!!" "*--__-- * *= O* DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3, dare you read more?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" the Blossom and Buttercup screamed. Cloud and Sephiroth charged at them as the Blossom and Buttercup flew up to evade them. Cloud pulled up and with a swift buckle of his wing he passed them. Cloud rammed his sword through the green powerpuff girl. She died immediately as blood splattered the now destroyed city. "Is that all you can take?" Cloud yelled at the two parts of Buttercup. Bubbles watched in horror, again, as the guts of Buttercup fell to the ground, probably on the head of some unsuspecting townsperson. "You kill these things too fast!!!!!! You've got to play with them first!!!! LIKE THIS!!!!!!!" Sephiroth kicked Blossom hard in the gut. "Uggggg...!!!!" She cried. Sephiroth grabbed her hair and gave her a too close cut, causing her scalp to bleed. "My head!!!! Oh, no my hair is ruined!!!" Cloud and Sephiroth stared at the bleeding girl. "You aren't even that vain Seph!!!!" Cloud said the wrong thing. She started to cry. "***** kid, now what shall I do to you? Cut out your eyes? Or chop off you head and use it for kickball?" "It is not round anymore." Cloud pointed out, "You would have a hard time playing." "Shut it, boy!" Sephiroth cracked his knuckles, "Now girl, lets see how loud you can scream.hehehe." He grabbed herby the neck and started to make long deep cuts, one by one. Unfortunately for Blossom Sephiroth overestimated her strength and sliced her in half. "See, it is not hard to do." "Shut up, Cloud. Does that mouth of yours ever stay shut??" "Nope!" Cloud smirked. "What did I do to deserve this?" "Well." "SHUT YOUR TRAP! Now, what to do with the blue one?" "Kill her." "Well that is obvious, but what should we DO??" "I like Knights of the Round." "Haven't I told you? THAT IS TOO **** STRONG!!!" "But.but." "I will kick your butt if you don't stop ******* around!" "I am not '******* around' as you said! Knights of the Round kills things fast!" "Umm.Mr... Sephiroth.and.Mr... uh.... Cutie?" Bubbles began but stopped as she saw a look of pure hatred come over Cloud's face. She saw Sephiroth was trying not to laugh. "Th-that's your name. right??" "You *** ***** little brat!!!!! MY NAME IS NOT CUTIE!!!! You. are. so. dead." Cloud fumed. Sephiroth was now laughing openly. "Well.. ummmm.." Bubbles stuttered "Mr.... ummmmmm... Cutie? I would sort of like to live." Sephiroth was now holding his ribs, trying not to cry. "MY NAME IS CLOUD!!!!!! LIKE THE FRIGGING FLUFFY THINGS IN THE SKY!!!!!!! *=O*" At this Sephiroth began to laughing even harder. "HAHAHA.... You are a fluffy thing in the sky, HAHAHAH!!*=-D*!!" "***** YOU ALL!!!!!!! *=O*" "Ummmmm.... Can I go home, please??????" Bubbles gasped. "NO!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Don't worry Cloud, she's all yours!!! Hahahahaha! After all she does call you cutie!!!!!" "********** ***********!!!!!!!" Cloud was really getting mad "Hehehhee.. hehehheehheee.... HEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!" "What is so funny?" "Hehehheheheh..... heheheheheheh. now ***** it is time to die... hehehehehe..." "He has lost it..." Sephiroth muttered, "This could get ugly.." "Hahahah HAHAHAAAHHHAAAA!!!!!!" Cloud laughed as be Omnislashed the **** out of Bubbles. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Cloud was now Omnislashing a very mangled corps that was sending organs, bones and blood everywhere. "YEESH MAN!!! STOP!! YOUR GETTING THE **** ON ME!!!!" Just as Sephiroth finished his sentence part of Bubbles arm hit him in the face. "***** I think I am going to vomit.. uuuuuuggggggggg...." Sephiroth looked down at the arm, still twitching with parts of bone sticking out. "TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE *********!!!!! GWAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!" Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth. He was drenched in blood and guts. "Hey, would you mind postponing our fight and Meteor while I take a shower?" Sephiroth was stunned. All he could say was "Yeah... I think." "Thanks!!" Cloud flew down into some poor townsperson's house and asked to use their shower while Sephiroth cursed his stupidity. Then he looked down at his own clothing. It too, had been drenched in blood and gore. Then he did vomit. "I need to shower.. uuuuuuggggggg." he stated between gasps for air. Sephiroth flew down to another person's house. At the sight of the bloody, vomit covered flying man the woman fainted. When he finished his shower Sephiroth cursed for his having to use the raspberry scented shampoo. Cloud walked out of the other house, towel hanging on his neck as he fluffed his hair, trying to get the blond spikes back to perfection. 


	4. Chapter 4, more madness!

~Bla, this chapter is a lot shorter then the others, but I need to think of a better way to end it then the real ending. Make sure to read and review!~  
  
When he finished his shower Sephiroth cursed for his having to use the raspberry scented shampoo. Cloud walked out of the other house, towel hanging on his neck as he fluffed his hair, trying to get the blond spikes back to perfection. "Don't you smell pretty!!!" Cloud greeted Sephiroth. "Shut up Baka it was a choice between raspberry or some crap called Moonlight Path." "But I thought you liked that kind of stuff!" "******! Just because I have longhair doesn't mean that I am a girl!! I am... so... misunderstood!!! *; __; *" "But you would make *such* a *pretty* girl!!!" "******** it!!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION MISS CLOUD, I WOULD NOT MAKE AS PRETTY OF A GIRL AS YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHO THE **** TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT???!!!!!????" "Aeris." "******* IT!!! I knew that she was a ******* liar!!!!" "You must have been close." "Huh? What do you mean *close*?" "*-- _--* It means there was something going on between the two of you." "*Something*? I AM SO CONFUSED!!!! *X___X*" "IT MEANS THAT YOU LOVED EACHOTHER YOU FRIGGING RETARD. GOSH!!! I AM THE EVIL DUDE TRYING TO BLOW UP THE ****** WORLD!!! I KNOW ABOUT LOVE AND THE WOULD-BE-HERO IS LOST!!!! WHAT SORT OF MESSED UP STORY IS THIS?????!!!?????" ~My thoughts exactly..~ "WHAT??? BOYFREIND AND GIRLFREIND?????" "YES YOU ******** BAKA!!!!" "I think not!" Cloud spat, but he couldn't help the fact that he was now blushing. "You're lying Cloud." "What?!? I am not!!!!" "Yes you are! You are blushing!! You liked her!!!" "I DID NOT!!!!!" Cloud hissed angrily. "YES YOU DID! IT IS SO WRITTEN ALL OVER YOU!" "WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING? I NEVER LIKED HER! SHE WAS ONLY A FRIEND!!!!" "Well if Aeris was only a friend then what was Tifa?" Sephiroth smirked smugly; he was pleased to see Cloud so pissed off. "Why you." Cloud started. "Hey you stupid heads!!!! What are you doing?" "Huh?" Cloud and Sephiroth turned simultaneously. It was some brown haired girl holding a staff. She had two different colored eyes. "Who the **** are you?" Sephiroth asked. Just then a blond guy with one pant leg shorter that the other came out from behind a building. "Tidus!!!!" the girl cried. "Yuna!!!" Tidus answered. As he approached the girl he stopped, "What the **** are you wearing???!!!!????" "Who the **** are they?!?" "I dono but that is the ugliest outfit I have ever seen!!" 


End file.
